Te quiero
by Iskha
Summary: Lemon, cuando la pasión se desata miles de sensaciones son descubiertas por primera vez [RukiaXRenji]


-Te quiero…

La chica suspiró una vez más, como siempre, le dejaba sin palabras. Aun podía sentir el roce de sus labios, de su cuerpo, sus caricias indiscretas y su aliento en su cuello. Se acurrucó un poco frotándose los brazos, era de noche y hacía frío, sólo a ella se le podía ocurrir la idea de subir a sentarse al tejado a mirar la luna en pleno otoño, y sólo con una bata de seda azul.

-¿Tienes frío?-preguntó preocupado el pelirrojo.

-Un poco, pero no importa…

Renji se levantó y la cogió para sentarla sobre sus piernas, apoyada en su pecho. La rodeó una vez más con sus brazos y Rukia sintió el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo.

Tras una profunda respiración, susurró expulsando el aire de sus pulmones:

-Te quiero Renji…

Y el chico la estrechó un poco más fuerte. Con cada uno de sus movimientos, Rukia recordaba los momentos anteriores, en aquella habitación, un par de pisos más abajo. Pero ¿cómo habían llegado los dos a la misma habitación? ¿Hasta esa situación de pérdida de control absoluta? Quizá es que él la había deseado demasiado tiempo, al menos eso le había susurrado antes de entrar al cuarto atropelladamente, besándose y mordiéndose los labios el uno al otro.

Había sido un día precioso, con un sol tenue que calentaba lo justo para levantar la cabeza y respirar el aire tibio, sintiendo como las pestañas subían de temperatura. Pero un día sin duda aburrido…Sin misiones, sin nada que hacer excepto pasear o en algunos casos (como diría Matsumoto) el día perfecto para emborracharse sin preocupaciones.

Rukia salió a la calle por la tarde, para disfrutar del aire fresco después de estar toda la mañana metida en el cuartel, firmando papeles de las nuevas almas que nunca llegaría a conocer.

Giró la esquina y observó con atención la escena. Renji, en un momento de amabilidad desbordante, subía a un árbol para coger una pelota de cuero apretado que se sostenía increíblemente bien entre dos ramas muy juntas. Rukia suspiro y, sonriendo, se acercó mirándole.

-¿Te ayudo?

Renji miró abajo y sonrió a su vez, perdiendo ligeramente el equilibrio.

-Menos cachondeo Rukia, esto es difícil…

Los niños observaban impacientes.

-¿Te has parado a pensar que tu shikai es perfecto para alcanzar la pelota?

-No puedo utilizar el shikai- suspiró Renji- ¡me han retado! Esos niños del demonio han sabido cómo retarme…y herir mi orgullo

Estaba indignado y resultaba gracioso. Al fin el chico pudo alcanzar la pelota y desencajarla de las dos ramas, no sin dificultad. A pesar de lo costoso que le había resultado escalar el árbol, miró abajo y saltó sin ningún miramiento, hasta caer de cuclillas en la tierra. Se enderezó serio, se sacudió la ropa, miró a los niños y soltó una carcajada que les pilló a todos por sorpresa.

-¡He ganado! ¿Ahora quien es el crío? ¿Eh? ¿Quién? Dádmelo.

El niño que sostenía la pelota suspiró y rebuscó en sus bolsillos, después sacó una pastillita brillante envuelta en plástico transparente. Se lo tiró y el pelirrojo lo cogió al vuelo, desenvolviéndolo y metiéndoselo en la boca, con gesto triunfal.

Rukia estalló en una risa tímida al principio, pero se fue soltando hasta casi quedarse sin respiración.

-No te rías, no sabes lo buenos que están estos caramelos.

-Vamos campeón- soltó con recochineo la chica- te invito a un té.

Renji se pasó la mano por la nuca sonriendo y aceptó la proposición. Fueron al despacho de Rukia, la chica sirvió el té muy caliente mientras reían y hablaban de tiempos mejores. Se lo pasaba muy bien con el pelirrojo, y se entendían a las mil maravillas, sólo le preocupaba una cosa, ella sentía desde hacía tiempo algo más fuerte que la amistad.

Renji miró el reloj de pared y exclamó:

-¡Joder que tarde!

-Tan fino como siempre, Renji, ¿tienes prisa?

-No, pero aquí molesto, seguro que querrás acostarte pronto…

-La verdad es que no tengo nada que hacer mañana.

-¿Te acompaño a casa?

Dudó un momento y después contestó con una sonrisa:

-Está bien.

Ya había anochecido cuando llegaron a la puerta del pequeño apartamento. Rukia se dio la vuelta sonriente y le dijo al chico:

-Gracias Renji, ¿quieres pasar?

El pelirrojo se sorprendió y después dijo en un susurro

-No debería

Rukia no lo entendía.

-Es que…-explicó Renji- Si entro en esa casa…no voy a querer salir.

-No te entiendo

Renji se agachó un poco y besó su cara, rozando el lado de la boca. La chica no sabía donde meterse, pero reaccionó sin darse cuenta y cuando el chico se alejaba de ella, alzó los brazos rodeándole el cuello y besó sus labios con pasión. Fue un beso largo y nervioso. Cuando terminó, Renji respiró hondo y susurró desde muy cerca

-Te deseo Rukia.

No pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír y besarle de nuevo, esta vez más impaciente y disconforme sólo con un beso. Renji sujetó su lengua entre sus dientes y comenzó a acariciarle la espalada lentamente. La chica respiró hondo, y tiró de él hacia dentro de la casa, cerró la puerta con el pie y, torpemente y respirando fuerte, se dirigieron a la habitación. Cuando llegaron, tropezaron con la cama y cayeron los dos de golpe, él encima de ella, sin posibilidad de escapar. Renji dejó sus labios para dirigirse a su barbilla, mandíbula y cuello, rociándolos de besos fugaces. Ella suspiró y susurró un "te quiero" algo tímido.

Renji empezó a bajar las mangas del traje de Rukia, dejando sus hombros al aire y besándolos casi desesperadamente. La chica no aguantó más y sacó los brazos dejando sus pechos desnudos ante la mirada del sorprendido pelirrojo. Pero el ritmo de los besos y de las caricias se aceleraba, y Rukia pedía más con su cuerpo, tenía los pezones duros y movía su pelvis inconscientemente apretando a Renji contra sí, pidiendo más.

El subcapitan levantó los brazos aun besando sus pechos y soltó su pelo rojo, dejando que cayera sobre la cara de la chica, que seguía respirando agitadamente. Cogió el lazo negro con ambas manos y anudó sus muñecas delgadas, sin apretar. Cuando Rukia sintió el tacto de la cuerda en sus muñecas, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo sin poder evitarlo, aquello le gustaba.

Renji se acercó a su oído y susurró:

-¿Estas bien?

-Sí…soy tuya.

No pudo reprimir una sonrisa de alivio, se quitó la cinta de la frente y, sin pensárselo dos veces, vendó los ojos de la chica delirante.

Renji volvió a besar con más intensidad sus labios, pero luego los volvió a dejar para dirigirse al cuello, absorbiendo la piel, lamiéndolo y apretando con los labios para hacerse notar. Paró para quitarse la única prenda de vestir que cubría su cuerpo a parte de la ropa interior y lo mismo hizo con la chica, dejando al aire unas braguitas conseguidas en el mundo mortal, rosas de encaje.

Acariciando su muslo, acercó su boca al ombligo tembloroso, mordisqueando la piel pálida, por el abdomen, hasta los pechos y los pezones rosados de nuevo. No pudo contenerse y pellizcó con delicadeza la pierna de la chica, que gimió muy bajito y suspiró con fuerza, con los ojos aun vendados.

Rukia sentía la lengua de su amado alrededor de uno de sus pezones, haciendo círculos desesperados, dejando empapado su pecho. Después volvió a subir y a besar sus labios, mientras palpaba su muslo desnudo y pellizcaba la piel de vez en cuando, enredando los dedos de la otra mano en los cabellos negros.

Renji no podía parar de besarla y morder sus labios enrojecidos. Mientras Rukia gemía sin ver nada, sin saber donde posaría sus labios momentos después el hombre que se movía encima de ella, haciéndose notar como más le gustaba.

Él bajó de nuevo a los hombros, recorriendo las clavículas y acariciando suave sus brazos. A su vez, con sus piernas, abrió las de la chica a su antojo y Rukia sintió su rodilla indiscreta apoyada suavemente por fuera de la ropa interior.

La rodeó con los brazos por la cintura y la incorporó, haciendo que sus muñecas atadas rodearan su cuello desnudo, hasta ponerse en pie, contra la pared de la habitación. Le mordió la oreja, de arriba abajo pasando después a su cuello, moviendo la cintura frenéticamente. La atrajo hacia sí cogiendo sus nalgas y le susurró un suave "te quiero" que le cortó un suspiro, haciendo que terminase en gemido de asentimiento y placer mezclados.

Renji le cogió una pierna haciendo que le rodeara el cuerpo, por las caderas y sin miramientos sumergió una de sus manos por la única prenda que quedaba sobre su cuerpo.

El chico comenzó a mover los dedos mientras volvía a besarla y ella sintió un espasmo de placer descontrolado. Cuando sumergió uno de sus dedos, Rukia no pudo reprimir un gemido, algo sorprendida. Metió otro dedo, moviéndolos en su interior y la chica cerró los ojos bajo la venda, apretando los párpados fuertemente. Los movimientos eran bruscos por la excitación y el nerviosismo, pero le gustaba sentir los espasmos dentro de ella.

El subcapitán la arrastró de nuevo a la cama, y, antes de tumbarse sobre su cuerpo, se quitó la ropa interior y se deshizo de la de Rukia de un tirón algo brusco. Acercó sus labios para calcular la respiración de la chica excitada y comenzó a mordisquear los lados de su boca, de una manera desordenada.

Sintió uno de los dedos de su amado en los labios y los lamió con ansia, Renji utilizó este mismo dedo para acariciar uno de sus pezones y sintió el frío de la saliva contra el aire de la habitación.

El joven se inclinó besando su nariz y agarró la venda con los dientes, tirando de ella salvajemente, descubriendo los ojos cerrados de ella en medio de un suspiro dificultoso. Sujetando sus caderas con ambas manos se acercó a ella y suavemente se introdujo en su interior, provocándole otro gemido esta vez más intenso. Colocándose de lado aumentó la velocidad haciendo que Rukia inclinase la cabeza hacia atrás, respirando muy hondo.

Sentía el roce cada vez más fuerte y rápidamente. Él mordía su cuello de manera acelerada mientras ella no podía controlar los gritos, intentando ahogarlos sin resultado. Volvieron a recostarse, estando la chica debajo. Renji respiraba muy rápido, con la boca seca y sin poder evitar que surgieran ruidos tenues de su garganta dolorida. Acercó una mano hacia donde ambos se unían, más cerca que nunca, y comenzó a mover dos de sus dedos, haciendo que ella volviese a delirar, acercándola más y dejando su mano entre los dos cuerpos, moviéndola aceleradamente, pero mucho más lenta que la penetración desenfrenada, siempre intentando llegar más dentro.

El ritmo se controló haciendo ahora movimientos ondulatorios. Rukia abrió los labios sin poder evitarlo y dijo como pudo:

-Te quiero Renji…-y un gemido acabado en grito hizo que el chico llegara al orgasmo provocándoselo a ella también.

Los suspiros de ambos se hicieron más intensos mientras permanecían en la misma postura un rato, disfrutando del tacto del otro.

Renji salió de ella y la abrazó fuertemente, haciendo notar lo sudado que tenía todo el cuerpo, el pelo, el abdomen y las piernas.

Cada vez que Rukia recordaba las sensaciones, un escalofrío recorría su espalda y su pecho. Se acercó al chico acurrucándose un poco más. La noche estaba preciosa…En realidad estaba cómo todas la noches, pero en ese momento la shinigami sentía una sensación tibia en su cuello, en su cuerpo entero, notando en su pelo la respiración controlada del hombre al que más había amado, al que más amaría a partir de ese momento.


End file.
